1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus that delivers a fluidic media to a semiconductor wafer, and more particularly to depositing a thin film of a dielectric material on a surface of a spin chuck that is used in semiconductor manufacturing.
2. Description of Related Art
Plasma processing of semiconductor work pieces involves the performance of one or more plasma processes such as gas chemistry etching, gas chemistry deposition, physical sputtering, or rapid thermal annealing on one or more semiconductor work pieces/wafers within the plasma chamber. As the geometries of semiconductor devices become ever so smaller, the ability to maintain the uniformity and accuracy of critical dimensions becomes strained. Many of the processes carried out within semiconductor processing reactors leave contaminant deposits throughout the process chamber which accumulate and become the source of particulate matter harmful to the creation of a semiconductor device. As these processes become ever faster and the dimension size of the semiconductor device has become ever smaller, the presence of particulate matter upon the surface of the semiconductor work piece has become more of a risk factor. Consequently, the cleanliness of plasma processing chambers (i.e. plasma etching, reactive ion etching (RIE), plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), etc.) is critical.
Silicon wafers that are used in semiconductor manufacturing are processed by spin coating a photoactive film, a photoresist, and are then patterned with a desired electronic circuit by photolithography. During this process the wafers are held by a vacuum chuck from their backside while the resist material is applied to the opposite side. The spin chuck leaves a fingerprint of contamination of the backside of the wafer. This fingerprint is mainly attributed to some form of material transfer between the chuck and the silicon surface of the wafer. Contamination can cause a deformation in the focal plane of the wafer during the exposure process which can cause a distortion in the critical features imaged into the resist layer at the site of the contamination. Yields are compromised.
Transfer of contamination from the chuck to the wafer can occur during movement of the wafer into place on the surface of the spin chuck and when vacuum is applied to the wafer when it is supported on the spin chuck. Additional problems are encountered when there are hundreds of contact points between the wafer and the spin chuck.
There is a need for an apparatus and method for a spin chuck with a wafer support surface that provides a reduction in the number of contaminants transferred from the spin chuck to a wafer. There is a further need for an apparatus and method for a spin chuck with a dielectric material on the wafer support surface that provides a cleaning of the wafer support surface. Another need exists for a spin chuck where the application of a dielectric material to the wafer support surface promotes a cross-linking of material of the wafer support surface. Still a further need exists for a spin chuck with a wafer support surface with a coated wafer support surface that provides an encapsulation of particulate matter found on the wafer support surface. Yet another need exists for a spin chuck with a reduced number of contact points between a wafer support surface of the chuck and a wafer positioned on the wafer support surface. A further need exists for a spin chuck with a sufficiently large enough wafer support surface that serves as a thermal shield for a wafer positioned on the wafer support surface and minimizes variations in wafer temperature in the radial direction.